Sommergeschichten
by Luna Obscura
Summary: Das wird schwer: spielt auf jeden Fall während der Serie und ist mit deren Ende auch abgeschlossen hoffentlich.Die Fälle kommen in der Serie nicht vor, der neue Kollege auch nicht OC. Mehrere abgeschlossene Teile, sind aber auch untereinander verbunden.
1. Prolog

**Sommergeschichten Teil 1**

_Soo, hier wäre also meine erste FF… nämlich der erste Teil von ,Sommergeschichten''… (danke, danke… zu viel der Ehre)…. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das mache… ich muss nen Hitzschlag haben!_

_Also DISCLAIMER,,Ein Trio… usw. …'' gehört nicht mir, sondern ich weiß nicht wem. Denn wäre das meins, wär' da einiges anders gelaufen… (so viel dazu)_

_Was jedoch mir gehört, ist der OC (den Name verrate ich jetzt noch nicht!) und außerdem die Handlung. Die gehört zu einem gewissen Prozentsatz auch meiner Beta-Leserin Imortalis (danke, danke, vielen Dank!)._

_Die Namen der Personen sind alle frei erfunden. Ich will niemand zu nahe treten. Okeh, was die Namen angeht… (jetzt kommt ne kleine Anekdote): Als ich den Bösen Eskalante genannt hab, lief nebenher grad CSI Miami. _

_Und auf einmal einer so: Ja, der XY heißt Eskalante. _

_Ich so: okeh…._

_Die Handlung ist auch erfunden (noch ne Anekdote): an demselben Abend wie die Anekdote mit CSI kam noch ,Die Wache'' oder so und jetzt ratet, was das Topic war… irgendeiner hat so ein Schmuck-Ensemble gestohlen und die Mordwaffe war eine Beretta (wie in der FF verwendet). Also, das war dann zu viel!_

_Der Übertitel hat nix mit den Inhalt zu tun. Das blickt man erst ganz gaaaaanz am Schluss der Geschichte…. vielleicht… (tut mir leid!)_

_Und jetzt geht's (endlich) los! (Jetzt geht's lo-hos! Jetzt geht's lo-hos!)_

**PROLOG **

Jeder der Lt. Quinlan an diesem Abend gesehen hätte, hätte bei seinem Leben geschworen, dass der dackelgesichtige Officer des LA PD, verteufelt guter Laune war. Entgegen seiner sonst eher barschen Natur trug er, während er telefonierend in seinem Büro saß, sogar ein strahlendes Lächeln zur Schau, das seine Augen beinahe in den Falten seines Gesichtes verschwinden ließ.

Niemand konnte ahnen, geschweige denn wissen, was ihm den Feierabend versüßt hatte, man munkelte aber, dass es sich um eine Privatangelegenheit handelte.  
Gewissermaßen hatten die Gerüchte Recht damit, auf der anderen Seite aber auch wieder nicht. Der Anruf, den der Officer tätigte, war privater Natur, schließlich hatte er offiziell längst Dienstschluss, der Inhalt des Gesprächs hing jedoch mit einem jüngsten Untersuchungsergebnis zusammen, dessen zentrales Beweisstück vor ihm auf der Tischplatte lag.

,Ich versichere Ihnen, es wird keine Probleme geben'', sagte Quinlan gerade zuversichtlich in den Telefonhörer, den er locker in der linken Hand hielt, während seine rechte auf einem dunkelbraunen Aktenkoffer aus Leder, mit helleren Rändern, ruhte.

„Eigentlich ist es Sache der Polizei, aber in Ihrem Fall will ich da mal eine Ausnahme machen. Es kommt ja nicht alle Tage vor, dass... ja... es geht alles in Ordnung. Sie sind absolute Profis. Wir hatten schon öfter miteinander zu tun. Kenne die Jungs ganz gut...''

Während er sprach, nickte er bedächtig mit dem Kopf, den Oberkörper nach vorne geneigt, wie ein Kind, das sich über seine Geburtstagsgeschenke beugt. ,Kommen Sie her und wir unterhalten uns unter vier Augen, sonst bin ich meinen Ruf gegenüber Ihrer Zunft los. Ich hab hier etwas, das Sie interessieren könnte...'' Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, klopfte er mit der flachen Hand auf den Kofferdeckel.

_Anm: Ich red manchmal zu viel. In Zukunft halt ich mich zurück._


	2. Kapitel 1: Ein nächtlicher Besucher

**Sommergeschichten Teil 1**

**1. Kapitel: Ein nächtlicher Besucher**

Die ganze Woche über hatte in Los Angeles eitel Sonnenschein geherrscht, einzig und allein unterbrochen von kleineren Wärmegewittern dann und wann. Doch jetzt, gegen Ende der Woche, entlud sich die aufgebaute Spannung in einem endzeitwürdigen Orkan.

Begonnen hatte alles um kurz vor acht Uhr abends, als der Himmel sich völlig untypisch verdunkelt und der erste Platzregen die Straßen beinahe vollkommen leer gefegt hatte. Aber auch weit nach Mitternacht war noch kein Ende des Unwetters in Sicht

- im Gegenteil: das Wetter schien sich mit jeder Stunde, die verging, mehr hochzuschaukeln und die schwarze Wolkenfront, die unter Blitz und Donner auf die Stadt zuhielt, lies nichts Gutes erwarten.

Die gespenstische Stille einer Geisterstadt hatte sich über die gesamte Szenerie gelegt, passend zu den ausgestorbenen Straßen und Plätzen.

King Harbor, der Hafen mit den meisten Ausflugs- und Hausbooten und Yachten, der unmittelbar in den offenen Ozean auslief, war der unbändigen Wut des vom Meer kommenden Windes und dem damit einhergehenden Regen schutzlos ausgeliefert.

Obwohl die Bootsbesitzer schon mit der ersten stärkeren Windbö begonnen hatten, ihre Schiffe sturmsicher zu machen, schwankten die Boote auf dem aufgewühlten Wasser, wie auf einer Wippe und der sonst so ruhige Hafen verwandelte sich in einen Hexenkessel.

Selbst die mächtigen Palmen auf der Promenade und die Holzschilder, die die Liegeplätze bezifferten, bogen sich ächzend unter der Macht des Sturms. Auf den Holzplanken der Stege bildeten sich Pfützen, in denen sich milchig das Laternenlicht spiegelte.

Mit dem Aufkommen des Sturms war das Partyleben auf den Booten von King Harbor verstummt. Die Bewohner hatten sich zurückgezogen, um den Abend stattdessen mit einer entspannten Tasse Kaffee und einem Film ausklingen zu lassen, in der Gewissheit, dass sich das Unwetter bis zum nächsten Morgen verzogen haben würde.

So auch die Bewohner der Riptide, einem weißen Hausboot, mit orangen Anbauten, das am Pier 56 ankerte und dem Wellengang trotzte.

Doch die drei Privatdetektive Cody Allen, Nick Ryder und Murray Bozinsky lebten schon lange genug an Bord, um sich an derartige Unpässlichkeiten gewöhnt zu haben.

Dem Beispiel ihrer Nachbarn folgend, hatten sie sich in dem kleinen Salon - dem Wohnzimmer - versammelt, um dem Elementen zu entkommen. Das Deckenlicht war heruntergedreht und erzeugte eine angenehme Dämmernis, die gnädig die Spuren der Verwüstung verdeckte, die entstanden waren, weil drei Männer einen ganzen Abend ohne sinnvolle Beschäftigung auf kleinstem Raum zusammengepfercht waren. Morgen würde man die Unordnung beseitigen müssen... aber erst morgen...

Im Augenblick übten der Fernseher und das Sofa eine weitaus größere Anziehungskraft aus.

Murray Bozinsky saß, seinen Freunden den Rücken zugekehrt, am Fenster, eine Tasse Kaffe in der Hand, während er ab und zu durch die heruntergelassenen Jalousien lugte, um zu sehen, ob Noah schon mit der Arche vorfuhr. Sobald er feststellen musste, dass sich an der Situation jenseits der Bootswände nichts aber auch gar nichts verändert hatte, lies er die Streben seufzend los und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Fernsehprogramm zu, bevor er den Vorgang wiederholte.

Eigentlich erwartete er nicht, in dieser Nacht noch eine großartige Entdeckung zu machen, aber da das TV-Programm in etwa so abwechslungsreich wie das Wetter war, schob er die Jalousien eben wieder auseinander...

... und erstarrte.

Ganz deutlich erkannte er am Eingang des Piers, direkt im Schein einer Straßenlaterne, eine dunkle Gestalt im nicht enden wollenden strömenden Regen. Etwas langes, Schweres wehte hinter ihr ihm Wind und bildete scharfe, dunkle Konturen vor dem grellen Neonlicht. Und dann war da noch etwas schmales, rechteckiges, das Murray nicht einwandfrei erkennen konnte.

Überrumpelt und auch ein wenig erschreckt von dem Anblick wandte er sich seinen Freunden zu und sagte, die aufkeimende Hysterie mühsam unterdrückend,,Leute, ich hab da grad' jemand gesehen...''

„Natürlich Murray'', antwortete Cody, ohne auch nur den Blick zu heben und Nick, der wie schon Murray die Sintflut-Geschichte im Kopf hatte, ergänzte:

„Vielleicht ist es ja Noah...''

Beide lachten über die Vorstellung eines auf dem Pier stehenden und fuchtelnden Noahs, der versuchte die Einwohner von Los Angeles in seine Arche zu locken.

Murray stand wie ein begossener Pudel hinter ihnen und riskierte schließlich einen weitern Blick, nur um sich zu vergewissern, dass er das alles nicht nur geträumt hatte.

Doch die Gestalt war verschwunden.

'Seltsam', dachte er bei sich. 'Sollte ich mir wirklich alles nur eingebildet haben? Vielleicht sollte ich abends keinen Kaffee mehr...'

Im selben Moment unterbrach ein lautes, lang gezogenes Knarren seine Gedanken, welches unverkennbar von Deck der Riptide kam und ihn augenblicklich auf die Beine scheuchte. ,Da!'', rief er, nun völlig sicher, dass er keine Halluzinationen hatte. „Da draußen ist doch jemand!''

Aber auch dieses Mal bekam Murray nicht die Achtung, die er sich erhofft hatte. Ein ,Das ist nur der Wind.'' von Nick und ein ebenso lapidares ,Genau'' von Cody. Er war schon kurz davor, wirklich wütend zu werden, als er es wieder hörte. Und nun hörten es auch die anderen beiden ganz deutlich: Schritte an Deck. Langsame, schwere Schritte.

,So, es ist nur der Wind!'', tobte Murray, als seine Hysterie doch noch die Oberhand gewann. ,Wusste gar nicht, dass der Wind Schuhe trägt!''

Seine Stimme überschlug sich und auch Cody schien nun besorgt, denn er stand auf und zog seine Beretta M9 hervor.

Mit einer stummen Kopfbewegung bedeutete er Nick, ihm zu folgen. Die Waffen schussbereit erhoben näherten sie sich der Kabinentür.

Murray hielt sich bescheiden im Hintergrund. Er war immer die so genannte Rückendeckung, auch wenn diese in seinem Fall eher _keiner_ Rückendeckung gleichkam. Dennoch folgte er Cody und Nick, als diese die Tür aufstießen und Seite an Seite nach draußen stürmten

- mitten hinein in eine furchtbares Unwetter, von dem sie nicht wussten, ob er einer ominösen Gestalt Schutz bot oder nicht.

Zunächst sah man gar nichts, die Dunkelheit umgab den ganzen Hafen wie dickflüssige Farbe und Cody und Nick ließen schon die Waffen sinken und drehten sich um, um Murray ins Boot zurückzuschieben, als ein Blitz aus den Wolken zuckte und die Nacht zum Tag machte.

Sekundenbruchteile lang erkannten sie ganz deutlich eine dunkle Silhouette am Heck der Riptide stehen, dann tauchte das Wesen zurück in die Dunkelheit und war verschwunden. Sofort hoben die Detektive die Waffen wieder auf Augenhöhe, wussten jedoch nicht, worauf sie zielen sollten. Die Außenlampe des Bootes erreichte mit ihrem Licht das Heck nicht.

„Wer sind Sie?'', rief Cody gegen das Tosen des Sturmes an. „Und was machen Sie auf meinem Schiff?''

Er bekam keine Antwort, hatte jedoch das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas - oder irgendjemand - auf sie zukam.

Instinktiv wich er weiter zurück, sich vage bewusst, dass Nick neben ihm das Selbe tat, immer bereit dem Eindringling, falls nötig, eine Kugel in den Kopf zu jagen.

Doch als das Etwas endlich in den Lichtkreis der Lampe trat, kam es ganz anders und die Visionen eines Serienmörders, der die Deckung stürmischer Nächte ausnutzte, schwand dahin.

„Murray!'', sagte Nick warnend, um ihren eingeschüchterten Partner aus seinem Versteck zu locken. Er sollte sich ruhig selbst ansehen, wovon er sich derart hatte erschrecken lassen. Murray wagte sich tatsächlich aus dem Hintergrund nach vorn, stoppte abrupt und rückte ungläubig an seiner Brille. Denn vor ihrer aller Augen stand eine Frau mit einem dunklen Aktenkoffer aus Leder mit helleren Rändern und war insgesamt so triefend nass, wie sie es auch nach einem Bad im Hafenbecken nicht besser hätte sein können.

Ihr Gesicht konnten sie nicht erkennen, denn es lag im Schatten einer Kapuze, die sich an einen beigen Mantel anschloss, welcher sich unter der Einwirkung des Regens langsam dunkel färbte. Darunter blitzten dünne, nackte Beine hervor, die in hochhackigen Sandalen mit Keilabsätzen steckten.

Eine Weile geschah gar nichts. Dann tauchte eine zierliche, nasse Hand aus einem Ärmel auf und schob die Kapuze nach hinten, sodass die drei ein regenüberströmtes Gesicht mit großen, klaren Augen erkennen konnten, die sie anstarrten, als wären sie die Eindringlinge und nicht umgekehrt. Vervollständigt wurde das Bild durch lange, blonde Haare, die der Frau strähnig und feucht über den Rücken fielen.

Wie hypnotisiert ließen Cody und Nick die Waffen sinken, nicht fähig, sich von dem Anblick dieser Schönheit loszueisen und auch Murray, der sich nicht wirklich viel aus Frauen machte, war völlig in ihrem Bann.

Die Schönheit bedachte sie alle mit einem Blick, der sie erzittern lies und sagte schließlich mit einer Stimme, die nicht weniger schön und klar war, als ihre Augen,,Quinlan schickt mich.''

Nach der ersten Schrecksekunde hatten sie die Frau, die sich ihnen als Irina Galvani vorgestellt hatte, nach unten ins Wohnzimmer geführt und - nach einem weiteren treuherzigen Blick aus diesen graublauen Augen und der Erklärung, sie habe ihren Koffer wegen dem Regen am Flughafen gelassen - mit trockener Kleidung versorgt.

Nun saß Irina-mit-dem-sanften-Gesicht in einer Sofaecke und wärmte sich an einer Tasse Kaffee, umringt von drei staunenden Detektiven, die sie immer noch anstarrten, als wäre sie direkt vom Himmel gefallen. Lediglich Murray hielt sich ein wenig zurück. Die Frau schüchterte ihn durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit ein und die warnende Stimme im Hinterkopf, es könne sich um ein Monster handeln, wollte einfach nicht verstummen.

„Also'', fasste Cody, der vor ihr auf einem Fußschemel saß, die Geschichte, die sie ihnen aufgetischt hatte, zusammen. „wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe, bist du eine Privatdetektivin aus Texas und Quinlan hat dir den Koffer gegeben, weil er mit einem deiner Fälle...''

„Die alte Frau, deren Sohn den Familienschmuck gestohlen hat'', ergänzte Irina hilfsbereit.

- „ ... und mit unserem aktuellen Fall - der verschwundene Verlobte - in Verbindung steht.''

„Genau'', sagte sie knapp, die Aufmerksamkeit jedoch völlig ihrem Kaffee zugewandt.

„Das sieht Quinlan gar nicht ähnlich...'', bemerkte Nick misstrauisch über ihren Kopf hinweg. Er machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er über die aufgezwungene Zusammenarbeit nicht glücklich war. Keiner von ihnen war das.

,Ja, er _hasst _Privatdetektive'', ergänzte Murray aus dem Hintergrund, verstummte aber sofort wieder, als hätte er Angst, zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

„Jedenfalls will ich jetzt wissen, was in diesem Koffer drin ist'', lenkte Cody wieder zum Thema zurück und rückte näher an den Couchtisch heran, auf dem Irina besagten Gegenstand abgelegt hatte. Kurzerhand griff er nach dem Verschluss, der ihm am nächsten war und öffnete ihn, während Nick den anderen nahm. Schließlich schwang der Kofferdeckel zurück und offenbarte stolz den Inhalt.

Und darauf konnte er _wirklich_ stolz sein. Den drei Männern verschlug es buchstäblich die Sprache, als sich vor ihren Augen eine funkelnde Schmucksammlung ausbreitete, die nicht nur schön, sondern bestimmt auch teuer war.

„Was... ist...das?'', brachte Nick endlich hervor und alle Köpfe wandten sich Irina zu, die die ganze Zeit unbeteiligt und desinteressiert dagesessen hatte. Diese nippte in aller Selenruhe weiter an ihrem Kaffee, blickte dann auf und erklärte so emotionslos, als handle es sich um 100g Aufschnitt,,Das ist das Ventura- Ensemble. Gesamtwert 2 Millionen. Geschätzter Wert weit über 4 Millionen. Lupenreine Diamanten, keinerlei Einschlüsse, farblos. Echte Tiefseeperlen aus der Karibik. 885er Gold und Silber. Rubine und Saphire.''

Auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte sich keine Regung angesichts dieser Daten und auch die folgenden Informationen präsentierte sie mit kühler Professionalität. ,Mrs. da Silva beauftragte mich vor einer Woche, ihren Sohn Enrique da Silva zu suchen, der aus ihrer Villa in La Marque und aus ihrem Leben verschwunden ist, ohne ein Wort zu sagen - zusammen mit dem Familienschmuck.'' Sie deutete mit dem Kinn auf den Koffer.

„Er floh damit hier her, um es zu verkaufen, wie ich vermutete. Und ich hatte recht. Meine kleinen Helfer von der hiesigen Polizei haben es schließlich für mich aufgespürt.'' Damit war für sie das Gespräch beendet und sie wandte sich wieder dem Kaffe zu. Cody fragte sich allmählich, ob sie wirklich so eiskalt und berechnend war oder einfach nur eine gute Schauspielerin. Um sich abzulenken griff er in den Koffer, um eine Perlenkette genauer ins Auge zu fassen. Irina hatte Recht mit dem, was sie sagte. Der Diamant, der in der Mitte der Kette prangte, hätte vollkommener nicht sein können. Tatsächlich hatte Cody noch nie etwas so reines gesehen.

,Wow'' stammelte er. „Das ist... wunderschön!''

„Und vor allem ist es eine Fälschung'', ließ sich wieder Irina schadenfroh aus dem Hintergrund vernehmen und alle drehten sich abrupt zu ihr um.

„Das kannst du mir nicht erzählen'', ereiferte sich Nick. „Woher willst du das wissen?''

Irina schenkte ihm einen Blick, der keinen Zweifel daran ließ, was sie von seiner Aussage hielt und antwortete gelassen,,Ich hab's ausprobiert.'' Sie stellte die Kaffeetasse weg und nahm Cody unwirsch die Kette aus der Hand, die er noch immer unters Licht hielt, und zog den Diamantanhänger unter den erstaunten Augen der Anwesenden und entsetzlichem Quietschen quer über den Glastisch.

„Bist du verrückt!'', ging Cody schließlich dazwischen und richtete sich drohend auf, doch Irina schnaubte nur verächtlich und deutete mit einer lässigen Geste auf die Tischplatte.

„Es ist nichts zu sehen'', sagte sie sachlich. „Und echte Diamanten schneiden Glas.''

Damit war für sie der Beweis erbracht. Sie warf die Kette achtlos in den Koffer zurück und setzte sich, als hätte sie eben nur eine Kochvorführung beendet.

Sekundenlang saßen die Detektive wie von Donner gerührt, dann fand Nick seine Sprache wieder,,Enrique da Silva hat also eine Fälschung geklaut. Wer hat dann das Original?''

,Na, _er_ natürlich!'' Irina verdrehte die Augen und machte sich gar nicht die Mühe, ihn über die Dummheit seiner Frage aufzuklären.

„Die Fälschung war nur zum Verkaufen gedacht!''

„Ich kann dir aber auch nicht folgen'', äußerte Cody vorsichtig. „Vielleicht erzählst du uns mal, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht.''

Erneutes Augenrollen, aber dann erklärte sie,,Im Prinzip ist es ganz simpel: Enrique hat das Original. Er benutzt es als Vorlage für die Fälschung. Diese verkauft er, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Polizei von sich abzulenken. Sollte die Polizei den Schmuck bei einem Sammler aufgreifen, hätte seine Mutter die Fälschung zurückbekommen. Wegen der groß angelegten Suche von Seiten seiner Mutter, muss er damit rechnen, überprüft zu werden, sobald er außer Landes will - besonders natürlich, weil er auch noch der Sohn ist.'' Sie machte eine kunstvolle Pause, bevor sie den anderen den so genannten Kern des Pudels präsentierte:

„Und eine Behelligung durch die Gesetzeshüter ist das Letzte, was er brauchen kann...auf seinem Weg nach Europa!''

„Er will ausreisen?'', fragte Cody entgeistert und sah bereits einen Haufen Probleme auf sie zukommen. „ Aber ich denke, hier werden die Flughäfen kontrolliert?''

„Du sagst es'', bestätigte Irina düster. „_Hier_ werden die Flughäfen kontrolliert, nicht aber in Südamerika.''

„Er muss also über die Grenze'', fasste Murray halblaut zusammen.

„Und welches Land eignet sich dazu besser als Kalifornien?''

_! Wer gut aufgepasst hat, hat den OC gefunden. Okeeeeeh, eigentlich müsste JEDER den OC gefunden haben, wenn er das gelesen hat… !_

_Bitte R&R O.O_


	3. Kapitel 2: Die Jagd beginnt

**Sommergeschichten TEIL 1**

**2. Kapitel: Die Jagd ist eröffnet**

Wie erwartet ließ der Sturm über Nacht schnell nach und verebbte in den frühen Morgenstunden schließlich ganz. Ein frischer, blank gewaschener Himmel erstreckte sich über Los Angeles und die Sonne schien, als habe sie etwas gutzumachen.

Einige der jungfräulichen Sonnenstrahlen schafften es sogar durch die zugezogenen Jalousien der Riptide und leuchteten das dahinter versteckte Chaos gnadenlos aus. Die Bewohner bekamen davon jedoch nichts mit.

Sie schliefen noch - jeder dort, wo er sich am Abend zuvor befunden hatte und wo er im Laufe der Nacht eingenickt war: Cody auf dem Fußboden, eine Fußstütze als Kopfkissen missbrauchend, Nick und Irina in je einer Sofaecke und Murray im Fernsehsessel.

Dennoch kam plötzlich Bewegung in die Szenerie, als sich Murrays orangefarbener Roboter ''Roboz'' über die Treppe in den Salon manövrierte - oder besser: hievte - und auf seinen Herrn und Erbauer zurollte, der wie ein abgeknicktes Trinkröhrchen in seinem Sessel hing.

Ungelenk stupste er ihn mit seinem Greifarm an.

Von der harten Berührung erschreckt, fuhr Murray aus dem Schlaf hoch, wobei er sich fast selbst die Brille von der Nase schlug und starrte Roboz aus trüben Augen an. Dann besann er sich und blickte auf seine Armbanduhr.

„He Leute!'', rief er dann und sprang aus dem Sessel. ,Aufstehen! Es ist schon nach acht Uhr.'' Während Murray versuchte seine zerzausten Haare in Ordnung zu bringen, kamen die anderen auch langsam zu sich und sahen sich zögernd und verwirrt erst im Salon um und sich dann gegenseitig an, bis die Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht zurückkehrte.

Codys Blick fiel als erstes auf den noch offen stehenden Koffer mit dem brisanten Inhalt und er bemerkte kopfschüttelnd,,Wird Zeit, dass wir Licht ins Dunkel bringen. Ich schlage vor, Murray und ich knöpfen uns Quinlan vor und ihr zwei...'' Er wandte sich an Nick und Irina, die noch immer auf dem Sofa saßen. „ ...holt inzwischen Irinas Koffer vom Flughafen.''

Nick sparte sich jedes Wort und brummte nur zur Bestätigung, so begeistert war er über seinen Auftrag und bedeutete Irina, die ihrerseits verdrossen und noch nicht wieder ganz auf der Höhe vor sich hinstarrte, ihm zu folgen.

Auf der Straße vor dem Pier trennten sich ihre Wege.

Cody und Murray bestiegen Codys rot-weißen Pick-Up, während Nick und Irina immer noch wortkarg ein Stück die Promenade entlang gingen, bis sie vor einem verdeckten Vehikel standen.

„Wieso deckst du das zu?'', fragte Irina, während sie auf der Strandmauer sitzend ihre Schnürsandalen anzog, die nicht so recht zu den geliehenen Männerkleidern passen wollten, die sie im Moment trug.

„Was denkst du wohl?'', entgegnete Nick, der die Frage nicht ernst nahm und zog schwungvoll die Abdeckung beiseite. Irina schaute halbherzig von ihrer Schnürarbeit auf und wollte ihren Augen nicht trauen. Aus Nicks Sicht erweckte sie den Eindruck eines Wanderers, dem gerade gesagt wurde, dass er auf einer instabilen Brücke stand - jedenfalls glaubte er, dass der Wanderer in dieser Situation einen ähnlich intelligenten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau gestellt hätte, wie Irina eben.

„Es ist eine 53er Corvette'', erklärte er nicht ohne Stolz in der Stimme, zog sich seine Lederjacke über und stieg ein, während sich seine Begleiterin sofort begeistert auf den Beifahrersitz warf.

Einige Sekunden saß sie andächtig da, dann grinste sie und sagte,,Cool.''

Nick grinste gegen seinen Willen zurück und gab Gas.

Lt. Quinlan hatte an diesem Morgen schon einiges hinter sich und gönnte sich gerade eine Pause, in der er einen Kollegen nach dem Verbleib einiger alter Festnahmen fragte, als die doppelte Schwingtür zu seiner Abteilung aufgestoßen wurde und zwei der ihm wohlbekannten Detektive herein-

stürmten - wie üblich unangemeldet.

Mit einem grimmigen Grinsen, das seine Abneigung verriet, schickte er seinen Kollegen weg und ging auf Cody und Murray zu.

„Na sieh mal einer an!'', höhnte er. „Wenn das nicht unsere Schnüffler sind! Was führt euch denn hier her?''

„Wir haben mit Ihnen zu reden!'', sprudelte Cody sogleich heraus. „Wen haben Sie uns denn da auf den Hals geschickt?''

„Ach, ihr redet von dem Mädchen.'' Quinlan lachte lauthals, sodass sich einige Leute zu ihm umdrehten. „Ich dachte einfach, ich mach' euch mal eine Freude.''

,Sehr witzig'', entgegnete Cody. „Sagen Sie uns lieber, ob das wahr ist, was sie uns erzählt hat.''

„Das kommt ganz darauf an.'' Quinlan wurde wieder ernst und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Was hat sie denn gesagt?''

In diesem Moment schob sich Murray, der bisher verschüchtert geschwiegen hatte, in den Vordergrund. „Sie hat erzählt, dass sie einen Schmuckdieb verfolgt, der zugleich unsere Zielperson ist. Aber der Schmuck den sie uns gebracht hat... den Ihre Leute irgendwo aufgegriffen haben... ist falsch.''

,Ja. Und weiter?'' Sein Gegenüber zeigte keine Gefühlsregung, hob nicht einmal eine Augenbraue, wie er es sonst manchmal tat, sodass Murray gezwungen war, zu interpretieren. „Das heißt, sie hat die Wahrheit gesagt.''

„Was hast du erwartet!'', sprühte Lt. Quinlan da plötzlich. „Dass die Kleine euch anlügt? Zu welchem Zweck denn bitte?''

Er hatte so scharf gesprochen, dass er Codys halblautes,,Ach, _daher_ weht der Wind.'' ganz überhörte und erst bei ,Geben Sie uns die Adresse des Sammlers, bei dem Sie das Zeug aufgegriffen haben.'' aufmerksam wurde.

„Na, dann kommt mal mit in mein Büro'', knurrte er verdrießlich und stapfte an den Detektiven vorbei. An der Tür wartete er, nur um sie hinter den beiden zuzuwerfen.

Nachdem Quinlan sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch niedergelassen hatte, kramte er eine Visitenkarte hervor und wedelte damit herum.

„Der Mann heißt Filémon. Bitte. Geht zu ihm, wenn ihr meint.''

Er händigte Cody die Karte aus und fixierte ihn mit eisigem Blick als er zur Tür ging, Murray auf dem Fersen.

„Eines noch, Jungs'', rief Quinlan plötzlich und veranlasste die beiden, sich umzudrehen. Er deutete mit dem Finger auf sie und kniff ein Auge argwöhnisch zu. "Ich sag' euch jetzt mal was unter Freunden.'' Der Finger wanderte von Cody zu Murray und zurück. ,Wenn ihr der Kleinen irgendetwas tut ... und wenn ihr sie nur schief anschaut! ... ich schöre euch, ich breche euch persönlich beide Arme. Und die Beine noch dazu! Und dann werde ich euch erschießen!'' Er machte eine Geste, als feure er mit dem Finger eine imaginäre Waffe ab. Cody und Murray wechselten einen verwunderten Blick und beeilten sich, aus dem Büro zu kommen.

Am frühen Nachmittag suchten sie alle zusammen den Loft auf, in dem der Sammler Bryton Filémon laut Visitenkarte lebte.

Der Fußboden bestand aus abgenutztem Parkett, über das sicher schon tausende Menschen gegangen waren, an allen Wänden hingen große, gerahmte Bilder, die schon von weitem schrieen,,Ich bin ein Original. Ich bin TEUER!'', darunter mannshohe Skulpturen mit derselben Aussage und etliche Vitrinen, die Klein-Gegenstände beherbergten.

Staunend schlenderten die Detektive hinter dem Sammler her, als dieser sie zu einer schwarzen Ledersitzgruppe vor einem der wenigen Fenster führte.

Mit dem Blick eines Verurteilten setzte er sich auf die Couch und Irina nahm, seiner Geste folgend, ebenfalls dort Platz, während Cody und Nick die Sessel in Beschlag nahmen. Murray stand einige Meter entfernt vor einem riesigen Gemälde und konnte sich offenbar nicht davon losreißen.

Da sie das Gespräch nicht unvollzählig beginnen wollten, wandten sich alle Blicke Murray zu, bis sich der Sammler ein Herz fasste (vielleicht bangte er auch nur um seine Kunstschätze) und ihm zurief,,Äh... interessieren Sie sich dafür?'' Murray wirbelte ertappt herum und stotterte,,Ich... äh... hab mich nur gefragt... ob das alles Originale sind.''

„Wo denken Sie hin? Natürlich sind es Originale!'' Der Sammler war empört von seinem Platz aufgesprungen, sodass Irina ihn am Arm zurückzerren musste. „Sind Sie sich da ganz sicher?'', fragte sie scheinheilig und schlug elegant die Beine übereinander, sodass sich ihr langer schwarz-weiß geblümter Rock wie Wasser über ihren Schoß ergoss.

Keine Notiz davon nehmend tobte der Sammler weiter. „Ich bin mir absolut sich...'' aber sie unterbrach ihn schnell und fügte hinzu,, Wie bei dem Ventura - Ensemble?'' Filémon zuckte zurück, als säße er einer Schlange gegenüber. „Woher wissen Sie davon?'', stammelte er, um Fassung ringend.

„ Ich habe den Schmuck der Polizei übergeben!''

Hilfesuchend sah er zu Cody und Nick, ebenso Irina, die ihnen mit einem Nicken das Wort erteilte. Die beiden tauschten ebenfalls einen Blick, dann beugte Cody sich vertraulich vor." ,Wir sind Privatdetektive und suchen die Person, die Ihnen den Schmuck verkauft hat.''

Filémon blieb skeptisch. „Wollen Sie die Jagd nach Schmuckfälschern nicht lieber der Polizei überlassen?''

„Nicht wenn das Klientel ausdrücklich _uns_ beauftragt'', säuselte Irina in diesem Moment mit falschem Lächeln aus dem Hintergrund. Sie hatte inzwischen die Füße aufs Sofa gezogen und räkelte sich in der Ecke, als wäre sie hier zu Hause, sodass weder der Sammler noch Cody und Nick umhin kamen, ihre entblößten Beine zu taxieren, bis zu der Stelle, an der der Rock sie wieder bedeckte. „Und wer ist das Klientel?'', fragte Filémon schwach, weil er sich nicht von dem dargebotenen Anblick abwenden konnte.

Nick beugte sich nun ebenfalls in seinem Sessel nach vorne, um zu antworten. ,Eine Mutter, die nebenbei Besitzerin des Originals ist und eine Verlobte, die ihren Zukünftigen zurück will.'' Alle Augen (außer Murrays, der noch immer die Bilder bestaunte) waren dem Sammler zugewandt, was diesen veranlasste, sich nervös umzuschauen und dann seufzend nachzugeben,,Also gut. Ich erzähle Ihnen alles.''

Gequält strich er sich einige Strähnen seines weißblonden Haares aus der Stirn. „Es war ohnehin seltsam. Ich weiß seinen Namen nicht.''

Die Detektive saßen wie von Donner gerührt und suchten verwirrt die Blicke der jeweils anderen. „Wie kann man den Namen seines Geschäftspartners nicht kennen?'', fragte Cody schließlich.

Filémon hob schützend die Hände. „Wir haben nur ein paar Mal telefoniert. Das ist nicht ungewöhnlich. Schließlich ist mein Name in Sammlerkreisen sehr bekannt. Ich dachte ganz einfach, ich hätte auf einer Vernissage Visitenkärtchen mit ihm getauscht. Bei so vielen Bekannten ist es schwer, den Überblick zu behalten...''

„Die Kurzfassung bitte!'', unterbrach Irina ihn.

Der Sammler warf ihr kurz einen gekränkten Blick zu und fuhr dann ungerührt fort,,Na ja, jedenfalls sagte er mir, dass er das Ventura - Ensemble verkaufen wolle und dass es ihm eine Ehre wäre, mit mir ins Geschäft zu kommen.''

„Und das hat Sie nicht misstrauisch gemacht?'', gab Irina keine Ruhe und ließ ihren Partnern nebenbei keine Chance zu Wort zu kommen. "Immerhin gibt es viele, viele, viele Sammler hier und auch anderswo und ausgerechnet Ihnen...''

,Gute Frau!'' Nun war es an Filémon, sie zu unterbrechen. Theatralisch hob er eine Hand an die Brust. „Es war wiederum auch mir eine Ehre in den Besitz des Ventura - Ensembles zu kommen. Da stellt man besser nicht zu viele Fragen. Und wie gesagt: ich nahm an, ich hätte den Herrn bereits kennen gelernt. Nun, wir verabredeten uns für den kommenden Tag hier in meinem Loft - so etwas Wertvolles trägt man einfach nicht in der Öffentlichkeit herum - und wir kamen ins Geschäft. Der Herr war übrigens sehr zuvorkommend.''

„Und Sie haben sich wieder nicht nach seinem Namen erkundigt'', schlussfolgerte Nick mit gerunzelter Stirn, womit er einen empfindlichen Nerv bei dem Sammler getroffen hatte. ,Nein! Bitte verstehen Sie mich! Es war mir einfach zu peinlich, mich nicht mehr an ihn erinnern zu können.''

„Erzählen Sie bitte weiter, Mr. Filémon'', lenkte Irina das Gespräch zum Thema zurück und erntete dafür einen bösen Blick von ihrem Partner.

Auch der Sammler schien allmählich die Geduld zu verlieren, denn er seufzte vernehmlich, bevor er sich dazu herabließ, weiterzusprechen.

„Eigentlich gibt es kein 'weiter' '', knurrte er. „Ich erstand das Ensemble und alles war bestens, bis Ihre Freunde von der Polizei hier aufgetaucht sind und es konfiszierten.'' Pure Verzweiflung schwang in seiner Stimme mit und Irinas gleichgültiges Gehabe brachte ihn nur noch zusätzlich auf die Palme. Cody und Nick begannen, nervös auf ihren Sesseln herumzurutschen, denn ihre Begleiterin war noch nicht am Ende.

„Soweit ist uns die Geschichte bekannt. Überlegen Sie bitte genau: könnte es nicht doch sein, dass sie dem Mann bereits begegnet sind? Haben Sie eine Telefonnummer oder eine Visitenkarte...'' Der Sammler antwortete nicht mehr, sondern verbarg erschöpft das Gesicht in den Händen.

Cody bekam Mitleid mit der geschlagenen Kreatur und bedeutete Irina mit einem Nicken, jetzt zu gehen, doch sie schüttelte trotzig den Kopf und beugte sich zu der gekrümmten Gestalt hinüber. „Können Sie sich erinnern, wie er aussah?''

„Ja, das kann ich!'' Plötzlich kam wieder Leben in den Sammler. „Es war ein Latino. Dunkle, halblange Haare. Glatt und mit viel Pomade. Einen feinen Bart auf der Oberlippe. Und er hatte Goldkronen auf den Zähnen, die er beim Lachen gern und viel gezeigt hat. Er war noch jung. Vielleicht Mitte dreißig.''

„Danke'', strahlte Irina und sprang vom Sofa auf. Ohne sich noch mal umzudrehen stolzierte sie zu der Ausgangstür, sodass Nick und Cody, die nebenbei auch noch Murray aufgreifen mussten, Mühe hatten ihr zu folgen.

Während des Gesprächs war die Sonne hinter den nächsten Hochhäusern verschwunden, womit der Gehsteig vor dem Haus nun im Schatten lag. Nur noch wenige Passanten waren unterwegs, sodass es für Cody und die anderen ein leichtes war Irina wieder einzuholen und zu stellen.

Mit wütendem Gesicht packte Ersterer sie am Arm, doch als sie herumwirbelte, stand ihre Laune der seinen in nichts nach.

„Was sollte das gerade eben?'', fauchte er sie dennoch an. „Wir sind überhaupt nicht zu Wort gekommen! Wer hat gesagt, dass du das Gespräch leitest? Ich dachte, wir sind ein Team!''

Irina befreite sich aus seinem Griff und fauchte zurück,,Aber das ist immer noch _mein_ Fall!''

„_Unser _Fall'', korrigierte Nick ruhig, der sich ihr inzwischen in den Weg gestellt hatte. Sie drehte sich abrupt zu ihm um, Paranoia in den Augen, als wittere sie Verrat. ,Irrtum! _Mein_ Fall! Mrs. da Silva hat mich beauftragt, ihren Sohn und das Ensemble zu finden!''

"Aber er ist doch auch unser Verlobter... äh... Gesuchter...'', warf Murray vorsichtig ein. Irina machte ihm in diesem Zustand Angst - noch mehr Angst als sowieso schon - und als sie jetzt den Blick auf ihn richtete, wäre er am Liebsten gestorben. „Wenn ich den Sohn habe, habt ihr den Verlobten'', zischte sie. „Aber der Schmuck hat Vorrang!''

Sie machte Anstalten zwischen ihm und Nick hindurchzustürmen, doch dieser versperrte ihr den Weg. Sie änderte die Richtung, fand sich jedoch Cody gegenüber. Mit Murray im Nacken waren alle Fluchtwege abgeschnitten.

„Also so geht das nicht weiter!'', begann Cody, dem es offensichtlich nichts ausmachte, die zornige Frau in ihrer Mitte noch mehr zu reizen und an Quinlans Drohung dachte er auch nicht mehr. „Wir können den Fall nicht lösen, wenn jeder macht, was er will! Wir müssen uns absprechen.''

Er fixierte sie mit einem Blick unter dem sie tatsächlich friedlicher zu werden schien. Schließlich fasste sie sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger der rechten Hand an die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf, als müsste sie sich auf etwas besinnen. „Ja... du hast ja Recht. Tut mir Leid. Ich bin es gewohnt, alleine zu arbeiten.'' Dann sah sie auf und alle wussten, dass sie es ehrlich meinte.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir erst einmal nach Hause gehen?'', schlug Nick versöhnlich vor. „Dann können wir alles besprechen und sehen, wie weit wir gekommen sind.'' Murray im Hintergrund begann mit den Armen zu wedeln, als wolle er etwas sagen, rief dann jedoch nur,,Genau!'' und seufzte erleichtert, diesen Streit überlebt zu haben.

Sie hatten sich alle in der Küche versammelt, um Murray beim Zubereiten des Abendessens zuzusehen. Die Sonne hatte inzwischen einen tiefen Stand erreicht und tauchte den Hafen und die darin liegende Riptide in oranges Licht. Ein frisches Lüftchen vertrieb allmählich die Hitze des Tages, sodass die Schiffsbewohner gezwungen waren, sich Pullis überzuziehen.

"Im Augenblick sieht es wohl so aus, dass wir keine Ahnung haben, wo wir ansetzen sollen'', begann Cody irgendwann das Gespräch und streckte sich genüsslich auf der Eckbank aus. „Wenn ihr mich fragt, ist da Silva ohnehin schon außer Lande.''

„Ja, vielleicht sollten wir einfach Quinlan die ganze Sache überlassen'', stimmte Murray pessimistisch zu, während er am Herd Spiegeleier wendete.

„Sagt mal, habt ihr sie noch alle?'', empörte sich Irina plötzlich und sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf. „Werft ihr immer so schnell die Flinte ins Korn? Nur weil wir keinen offensichtlichen Anhaltspunkt haben?'' Ehe sie richtig losschimpfen konnte, hatten Nick und Cody sie jedoch an den Armen gepackt und auf ihren Platz zurückgezerrt. „Schon gut!'', schnappte sie und riss sich los. „Habt ihr schon mit der Verlobten gesprochen, ob sie uns einen Hinweis liefern kann?''

„Natürlich haben wir'', erklärte Cody gleichgültig und machte sich auf der Bank noch ein bisschen länger. „Aber sie kennt seine Geschäftspartner nicht. Er hat sie nie mit nach Hause gebracht.''

„Wäre ja auch bescheuert vor den Augen seiner Frau ein Verbrechen zu planen'', ergänzte Nick grinsend.

„Natürlich waren sie nicht im Haus!'' ereiferte sich Irina und tippte sich an die Stirn. „Aber vielleicht konnte sie bei anderer Gelegenheit eine Beobachtung machen. Ich schlage vor, ihr fahrt noch mal hin und fragt sie, ob sich in den letzten Wochen irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches ereignet hat. Anrufe, Leute, die sie auf der Straße angesprochen haben, Lieferungen...''

Sie verschränkte die Arme, als dulde sie keinen Widerspruch.

„Na gut, das machen Nick und ich morgen'', lenkte Cody schließlich ein. „Und was habt ihr beide vor?'' Fragend sah er zu Murray, doch dieser schien schreckerstarrt von dem Gedanken, mit Irina alleingelassen zu werden.

Die heiße Pfanne zischte vernehmlich.

,Wir rufen Mrs. da Silva an und fragen sie das selbe'', antwortete Irina an seiner Stelle und suchte Murrays Blick, doch dessen Aufmerksamkeit wurde vom Abendessen beansprucht, das inzwischen leicht angebrannt war...


	4. Kapitel 3: Des Verbrechens Kern

**Sommergeschichten TEIL 1**

**3. Kapitel: Des Verbrechens Kern**

Die Villa, die Da Silva seiner Verlobten Adelina Lazareno geschenkt hatte, lag inmitten eines schattigen Wäldchens, das wohl den Garten darstellen sollte und das unter der glühenden Sonne ein willkommener Zufluchtsort war.

Den Eingang des Parkes bildete ein hohes schmiedeeisernes Tor, das in den hellen Stein einer Begrenzungsmauer eingelassen war.

Vor jener Mauer hatte Nick an diesem Morgen seine Corvette geparkt, bevor er zusammen mit Cody zum Tor gegangen war. Sie hatten noch nicht einmal geklingelt, als die Besitzerin des Hauses, Ms. Lazareno, schon über den Kiesweg, der sich durch den Garten zum Haus wand, gerannt kam und sich aufgeregt an den Gitterstäben des Tores festklammerte.

„Ich habe Sie vorfahren sehen'', keuchte sie außer Atem. „Gibt es etwas Neues von meinem Verlobten?''

„Leider nicht'', gestand Cody, nachdem er sich von seinem anfänglichen Schock erholt hatte und machte ein bedauerndes Gesicht. „Können wir uns vielleicht einen Augenblick unterhalten, dann erklären wir Ihnen alles.''

„Natürlich'', entgegnete die Verlobte mit maßloser Enttäuschung in der Stimme. Sie betätigte den Toröffner und führte die Detektive zu einer Sitzgelegenheit, die unter einigen großen Laubbäumen angesiedelt war.

„Wir konnten Ihren Verlobten bisher leider nicht finden'', begann Nick, als sie sich alle niedergelassen hatten. „Aber es haben sich neue Aspekte in seinem Fall ergeben...'' Er machte eine angespannte Pause und fuhr dann fort,,Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass er den Familienschmuck entwendete, um ihn hier zu verkaufen...''

„Was erzählen Sie da?'' Ms Lazareno schlug entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund. „Dieses Ensemble ist das Ein und Alles seiner Mutter! Und jetzt ist es... weg?''

,Nein. Zum Glück konnten wir es wieder finden'', beruhigte Cody. „Eine Kollegin von uns wird es dann nach Texas überführen.''

- ,Dios mio, Gott sei dank! Es hätte der armen Frau das Herz gebrochen! Ich... ich muss sie sofort anrufen... ich...'' Ms. Lazareno wurde unruhig und blickte im Garten umher, konnte sich jedoch nicht entschließen aufzustehen.

„Wir wissen, dass das jetzt schwer für Sie ist'', tastete sich Nick schließlich behutsam weiter vor. „Aber wir müssen Sie trotzdem fragen. Haben sich hier in letzter Zeit Personen aufgehalten, die an Ihrem Verlobten interessiert waren?''

Die Frau riss entsetzt die Augen auf und schlug wieder die Hand vor den Mund. „Oh nein, Sie glauben doch nicht, dass er entführt wurde. Vielleicht als er den Schmuck dabei hatte? Aber es wusste doch niemand davon! Nicht einmal ich... oh bitte...'' Sie brach ab und fing an zu schluchzen.

„Wir glauben ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass er entführt wurde...'', sagte Cody zögerlich. , ...sondern vielmehr...'' Er seufzte und fuhr gequält fort: „... dass es sich dabei um seine Komplizen handeln könnte...''

Im Nu war Ms. Lazareno auf den Beinen und schrie nahe der Hysterie:

,Nein, nie! NIEMALS! Enrique ist nicht so einer...''

Ihre Beine gaben nach, sie sank weinend auf die Bank zurück und sah Cody und Nick flehend an. ,...oder?''

„Der Schmuck, den Ihr Verlobter hier verkauft hat, war eine Fälschung'', gestand Nick schließlich.

„Bitte versuchen Sie sich zu erinnern'', fügte Cody hinzu.

,Also gut.'' Ms. Lazareno trocknete sich schweren Herzens das Gesicht und sah trotzig zu ihm auf.

„Da war tatsächlich jemand... zwei Tage bevor Enrique verschwand...''

Murray wischte gerade die Küchenzeile mit einem nassen Lumpen ab, als Irina mit dem Telefon in der Hand die Treppe von Deck heruntergepoltert kam.

Schnell zog er sich in eine Ecke zurück und fragte, bevor sie in seine Nähe kommen konnte,,Und? Was sagt die Mutter?''

„Erzähl' ich dir, wenn die anderen auch da sind'', wehrte sie ab, während sie das Telefon zurück auf die Station stellte. „Lust auf einen Ausflug?''

,Äh... Ausflug...'' Murray zögerte. ,Wohin denn?''

„Ich habe einen Profi ausgemacht, der sich unsere Klunker mal ansehen soll.'' Irina eignete sich kurzerhand Codys Autoschlüssel an und ging schon wieder zur Treppe. „Wie gut die Fälschungen sind, welche Materialien verwendet wurden... na, was ist jetzt? Holst du den Koffer?''

Murray wagte nicht, ihr zu widersprechen, rannte ins Wohnzimmer hinunter, um den Auftrag zu erfüllen und folgte ihr mit dem Aktenkoffer hinaus zu den Parkplätzen. Stumm sah er ihr zu, wie sie Codys Van aufschloss und stumm saß er schließlich neben ihr auf dem Beifahrersitz, während sie den Schlüssel in die Zündung steckte. Sie startete jedoch nicht, sondern wandte sich ihm plötzlich zu und fixierte ihn mit durchdringendem Blick.

„Sag mal, hab' ich dir irgendwas getan?''

„Äh... wieso... wieso fragst du?'' Murray fühlte sich unbehaglich und klammerte sich Hilfe suchend an dem Griff des Koffers fest.

- ,Na, du bist so zurückhaltend, redest nicht mit mir, weichst mir dauernd aus... hör mal, wenn ich irgendetwas Blödes gesagt oder getan habe, dann tut mir das leid. Ich kann mich jedenfalls nicht mehr daran erinnern...''

„Nein... das ist es nicht... wirklich...'' Ihr Beifahrer wand sich verzweifelt.

„Du bist eine nette ...äh... Gesellschaft und so...''

„Was ist es dann, Murray? Sag' es mir!'' Irina legte bestimmt die Hände aufs Lenkrad, zum Zeichen, dass sie nicht eher losfahren würde, bis sie die Wahrheit kannte. "Ist es, weil ich mich in den Fall eingemischt habe? Keine Sorge, ihr seid mich ja bald wieder los...''

„Nein, das hat damit überhaupt nichts zu tun!'', rief Murray plötzlich ungewohnt heftig aus. „Und sag das bitte doch nicht dauernd ...''

Als ihm sein Ausbruch bewusst wurde, zog er sich jedoch sofort wieder in seine Ecke zurück. „Es ist nur...'' gestand er schließlich zögernd.

„... ich... ich finde dich... _gruselig_...''

Irina starrte ihn an, als hätte er gerade erklärt, er würde in seiner Sockenschublade Leguane züchten. Dann fing sie plötzlich an zu lachen.

„Gruselig?'', japste sie. „Du findest mich gruselig? Um Gottes Willen...''

„Ja, weil du mitten in der Nacht bei strömendem Regen...'' erläuterte Murray aufatmend, endlich die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben.

Irina wurde immer noch von einem Lachkrampf geschüttelt, dann holte sie einmal tief Luft und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

„Okay, ich versuche, nicht mehr so gruselig zu sein'', versprach sie grinsend.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich euch so erschreckt habe...''

Murray packte mit einem erleichterten Seufzen ihre Hand und dann konnten sie endlich losfahren.

,Murray, Irina! Wir sind wieder da!'', rief Cody schon von weitem und sprang vor Nick die Stufen der Kabine hinab, blieb jedoch abrupt mitten im Raum stehen, als er sein Schiff verlassen vorfand.

„Und wir haben Bier mitgebracht'', rief Nick unwissend hinterher und lief direkt auf seinen Partner auf. „Uff, was soll das? Warum bleibst du stehen?''

„Sie sind nicht da'', erklärte Cody ungehalten und drehte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn um. „Keine Ahnung, was vorgefallen ist oder was sie herausfinden wollen. Jedenfalls haben sie mein Auto genommen.''

Er deutete über die Schulter. „Die Schlüssel fehlen nämlich.''

„Na, sie werden schon wieder auftauchen'', meinte Nick gleichgültig, stellte den mitgebrachten Six - Pack Bier mit Schwung auf den Küchentisch und zeigte dann zur Küche. „und zumindest den Abwasch haben sie uns übrig gelassen.'' Cody seufzte genervt und verdrehte die Augen, während er sich daran machte, Spülwasser einzulassen. Nick packte indessen zwei Bierflaschen aus, stellte eine neben Cody und setzte sich dann mit Schwung auf die Anrichte. Beide brüteten eine Weile schweigend vor sich hin (Cody schrubbte mechanisch das Geschirr), bis Nick zu sprechen begann.

„Wie findest du sie so?''

Es klang als setze er ein Gespräch fort, doch Cody konnte ihm nicht so recht folgen. ,Wen?''

- ,Irina natürlich! Wen denn sonst?''

Cody lies für einen Moment das Spülen sein und fixierte nachdenklich den Schrank vor seinem Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht genau... schwer zu sagen... sie ist ... irgendwie...'' Er wandte sich Nick zu, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, als zweifle er an etwas. , ...nicht _echt_ ...''

„Nicht echt'', echote Nick feststellend.

„Versteh' ich nicht falsch'', verteidigte sich sein Partner. „Ich glaube ihr alles, was sie sagt ... aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie die ist, die sie vorgibt zu sein.''

- ,Du meinst ,Irina Galvani'' ist ein falscher Name?''

„Nein, du denkst schon wieder zu extrem!'' Cody wandte dem Abwasch endgültig den Rücken zu und schnappte sich seine Bierflasche. Gemeinsam starrten sie auf ein entlegenes Eck der Küche.

"Ich meine, sie spielt uns was vor'', erläuterte er schließlich. „ihr Verhalten die ganze Zeit... sie kann doch nicht wirklich so eiskalt sein, wie sie immer tut, oder? Das würde mir ehrlich gesagt Angst machen, weißt du...''

„Also ich kann dir gerade nicht folgen'', beschwerte sich Nick ungehalten.

„Geht es dir nun darum, dass sie eiskalt _tut_ oder geht es darum, dass du nicht _willst_, dass sie eiskalt ist?''

-„Rede ich undeutlich! Ich hab' doch gesagt, sie spielt uns was vor!''

"Und hast du Beweise dafür?'' Nick sah fragend auf Cody herab und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Natürlich hab' ich Beweise!'', fuhr der andere auf, stockte jedoch mitten in der Bewegung. „Nur... ich weiß nicht... es sind...''

Er sah aus, als hätte er den Faden verloren, deshalb vollendete Nick an seiner Stelle den Satz,,Es sind ihre Augen, nicht?''

„Ja... vermutlich sind es ihre Augen...'' Cody schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Woher weißt du das? - Nein, warte! Du Schuft! Du hast es auch bemerkt! Wieso lässt du mich hier Reden schwingen, wenn du schon Bescheid weißt?''

„Na, weil...'' Nick schien verlegen. „ ... weil ich _deine_ Begründung hören wollte...'' Er lachte leise. „... ich dachte, ich seh' schon Gespenster...''

„Mann ...'' Cody seufzte tief und nahm einen langen Schluck aus der Bierflasche. „es ist zum Verrücktwerden! Am Liebsten würden wir sie nach Galvington oder wie das Kaff heißt, zurückschicken und jetzt stehen wir in der Küche und machen uns Sorgen um sie...''

„Stimmt'', bestätigte Nick nachdenklich. „irgendetwas stimmt nämlich nicht!'' Abrupt drehte er sich zu Cody um. "Ihre Augen passen nicht zu der Maskerade, die sie hier abzieht, deshalb dachte ich, ich könnte ihre wahren Absichten darin erkunden...''

- ,Und?''

,Nichts!'' Nick sah fast schon verzweifelt aus, bei dem Versuch, aus Irina schlau zu werden. „Sie sind leer! Die ganze Zeit! Wie ein Abgrund! _Das_ ist es, was mir wirklich Angst macht, Cody.'' Er schloss die Augen und fuhr fort:

Einerseits... will ich wissen, was dahinter steckt... aber andererseits... nun, es geht uns nichts an, oder? Wir sind sie in ein paar Tagen los...''

„Das stimmt.'' Cody bedachte ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick.

„Was hältst du davon: wir belassen es dabei?''

- ,Hmmm... jaaaah...''

Beide nickten und sahen dann schnell weg.

Als Murray und Irina endlich nach Hause kamen, war der Abwasch längst erledigt und Nick und Cody lümmelten am Küchentisch. Sie sahen erst auf, als die beiden Verschollenen vor ihnen standen, denn Irinas Absätze hatten sie schon auf dem Steg gehört.

„Wir sind wieder da!'', verkündete letztere strahlend und fegte Nicks Füße von einem Stuhl, um darauf Platz zu nehmen.

„Ja, wir waren bei einem Spezialisten'', erklärte Murray ebenfalls strahlend und schob sich samt Koffer neben Cody in die Bank. „Aber jetzt erzählt mal. Was habt ihr rausgefunden?'' Ungefragt schnappten er und Irina sich ein Bier und lehnten sich zurück.

„Die Verlobte wusste nichts davon, dass der Kerl den Schmuck mitgenommen hat'', erzählte Cody. „Und seine Geschäftspartner kannte sie auch nicht. Nichts Auffälliges in der letzten Zeit...''

„Aber sie erinnert sich an einen Kerl, der eines Tages im Auto vorgefahren ist, als sie im Garten waren'', ergänzte Nick. ,Da Silva hat sie schon ins Haus geschickt, aber sie ist noch mal herausgekommen und konnte sie beobachten.''

„Ihr Mann und der Fremde begrüßten sich wie alte Kumpels'', übernahm nun wieder Cody. ,Aber sie dachte sich nichts dabei.''

„Ahhhh jaaahhh...'', antwortete Irina gedehnt und rollte die Augen zur Decke. „Kann sie ihn beschreiben?''

„Sie kann!'', Cody klang ganz stolz. „Ein Latino, etwa in Da Silvas Alter, mit Schnauzbart und einer Tätowierung am rechten Arm. Sie glaubt, es ist ein Revolver in einem Lorbeerkranz oder etwas Ähnliches. Und er hat eine gezackte Narbe am Unterarm.''

,Oh... gut!'' Irina schien erfreut und wirkte, als würde sie sich gerne gaunermäßig die Hände reiben, aber sie tat es nicht, zeigte stattdessen die Zähne, was wohl ein Grinsen sein sollte. Alles in allem sah sie aus, als hätte sie einen an der Klatsche, was Nick und Cody etwas einschüchterte. Deshalb lenkten sie schnell ab. ,Und jetzt ihr.''

„Wir haben mit der Mutter gesprochen'', begann Irina und wurde augenblicklich wieder normal. „Sie kennt seine Freunde in LA nicht, nur seine Bekannten aus den reichen Häusern in Galveston - und die sind alle, wo sie sein sollen.'' Sie zuckte die Schultern, während Nick schlussfolgerte:

,Also keine Spur. Wieso sollte er seiner Mutter den Schmuck klauen und zu seinen Leuten hier schaffen? Dann muss er die Beute ja teilen.''

„Als Racheakt vielleicht'', ging Irina, nach einem Blick auf Murray, der offenbar kurz davor war, von einer einzigen Flasche Bier betrunken zu werden, darauf ein. ,Sie hat ihm vorgeworfen, er sei faul und hat gedroht, ihm den Geldhahn zuzudrehen und ihn zu enterben, wenn er sich keine Arbeit sucht. Na ja, sein Großvater hat sich hochgearbeitet zu dem Reichtum, den sie jetzt besitzen und Mrs. da Silva will wohl das Andenken wahren oder so...''

„Aber er hat sich keine Arbeit gesucht'', endete Cody düster.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte.

„Dann lag er seiner Mutter aber gehörig auf der Tasche'', fuhr Nick plötzlich dazwischen. „Immerhin hat er seiner Verlobten doch diese Villa gekauft...''

,Aber nicht von ihrem Geld!'' Irina setzte sich plötzlich auf und starrte ihn an. „Das wüsste ich sonst! MIST!'' Wütend knallte sie ihre Flasche auf den Tisch und kratzte sich am Kopf, als hätte sie etwas vergessen oder übersehen.

„Also hat er eine andere Einnahmequelle'', erklärte Cody über ihren Kopf hinweg und sah seine Partner an.

„Schmuckfälscherei'', fügte Nick hinzu. Allmählich fügten sich die einzelnen Puzzelteile zu einem Gesamtbild zusammen.

„Eine ganze Bande!'', fauchte Irina.

Die drei Männer zuckten zurück und Cody stieß dabei gegen den Koffer, den Murray noch immer auf dem Schoß hielt.

„Wie ich sehe, habt ihr den Schmuck spazieren geführt'', witzelte er, um die Situation zu entkrampfen und stellte den Gegenstand auf den Tisch.

„Nun, wir haben die Juwelen untersuchen lassen'', erklärte Murray gezwungenermaßen, da Irina eingeschnappt vor sich hinbrütete.

,Fälschungen der billigsten Art. Vergoldetes Metall, Glasperlen, Glassteine... alles nur gefärbt. Die einzigen echten Steine sind Zirkone aus Connecticut.''

„Jetzt kennen wir zwar den Hintergrund, aber haben trotzdem keine Ahnung, wo sich Enrique da Silva aufhält!'', beschwerte sich Nick. „Und nun?''

Plötzlich schoss Irina von ihrem Stuhl hoch, als hätte sie etwas gebissen und sprang mit großen Schritten die Treppe hinauf. Sie hörten ihre Absätze über das Deck dröhnen, dann kehrte wieder Stille ein.

„Was war das denn?'', fragte Nick verstört.

Es dauerte nur etwa eine Stunde, bis Irina wieder zurückkam - noch dazu in weit besserer Laune, als bei ihrem überstürzten Abgang.

Schon von weitem hörten die Männer, dass sie nach ihnen rief, doch sie waren viel zu faul, sich aus dem Salon nach oben zu bequemen. So aufgeregt wie Irina klang, würde sie schon zu ihnen kommen.

Tatsächlich fegte sie nur wenige Sekunden später die Treppe herunter und blieb unter der Tür stehen.

„Wir haben ihn!'', jubelte sie und hüpfte von einem Bein aufs andere.

Nick richtete sich überrascht aus seiner halb liegenden Position auf dem Sofa auf und fragte nur,,Hä!'', während Cody vorwurfsvoll hinzufügte,,Wo warst du überhaupt?''

„Sag mal, hast du nicht zugehört?'' Irina ignorierte seine Frage und warf sich in einen freien Sessel. „Wir haben ihn! Der Kerl, den die Verlobte gesehen hat, heißt Juan Eskalante. Er war der Polizei wegen einiger kleinerer Delikte kundig. Auf ihn sind zwei Adressen eingetragen. Eine hier in LA, die aber verlassen ist - und zwar genau seit dem Tag von Da Silvas Verschwinden - und die andere in Mexiko.''

„Woher weißt du das auf einmal?'', argwöhnte Cody.

"Ich hab' Lt. Quinlan gefragt'', sagte Irina arglos und mit einem Blick, der sich keiner Schuld bewusst war. „Klingelt bei euch eigentlich nichts? Mexiko!

Das wird ihre erste Station sein, wenn sie nach Europa abhauen wollen. Spuren verwischen, Beute einsammeln, falsche Pässe... das ganze Reportoir.''

Die drei Detektive staunten mit offenem Mund, doch Cody hatte sich als erster wieder unter Kontrolle und schnappte,,Moment mal! Wir haben gesagt, wir sprechen uns ab! Du kannst nicht einfach wegrennen und...''

Diesmal kam Nick Irina jedoch zu Hilfe. „Ist doch egal jetzt! Mann, wir stehen so kurz vor der Lösung des Falls!''

Auch Murray wurde von der Aufregung gepackt. ,Ja, genau. Erzähl schnell weiter, Irina! Woher wissen wir, ob und wann sie dort auftauchen werden?''

"Der Zielflughafen in Mexiko koordiniert sowohl Linienflüge als auch Privatflugzeuge auf ein und demselben Platz'', frohlockte Irina. „Und nun ratet wer für Freitag auf der Ankunftsliste steht.''

„Da Silva und seine Truppe?'', äußerte Nick das Nächstliegende.

,Aber _wie_...''

Irina beantwortete seine unausgesprochene Frage, als könne sie Gedanken lesen. ,Da Silva hat einen Flugschein und eine eigene Maschine. Der mexikanische Flughafen hat mir die Kennung des angemeldeten Flugzeuges überlassen und Quinlan hat mir bestätigt, dass es sich dabei um Da Silvas Maschine handelt.''

„Ein Flugschein...'', echote Cody ungläubig. „Wir sind wirklich dumm, dass wir nicht früher darauf gekommen sind. Mann, wir haben ihn wirklich Leute!''

„Genau'', freute sich Irina und sprang auf. „na los, wir haben noch viel zu tun bis Freitag.'' Hände reibend wandte sie sich der Tür zu, doch Cody hielt sie zurück. „Was hast du vor? Wir rufen jetzt einfach die Polizei an.''

,Irrtum!'' Irina wirbelte herum und starrte ihn an.

„Wir fangen sie am Flughafen ab!''

_Bemerkung zum Kapitel – Titel (hey, das REIMT sich!):_

_Abgeleitet von dem Ausdruck ,des Pudels Kern'' …. Keine Ahnung … das ist irgendwie aus FAUST oder so einem anderen etwas älteren Stück…_

_- ja, aber ihr wisst, was sich meine…._


	5. Kapitel 4: Auf den Spuren Da Silvas

**Sommergeschichten TEIL 1:**

**4. Kapitel: Auf den Spuren Da Silvas**

An jenem Freitag herrschte auf dem Flughafen von LA lebhaftes Gedränge, was es den Detektiven schwerer machte, Da Silva und seine Leute zu entdecken.

„Und du bist wirklich vollkommen sicher'', fragte Cody Irina aus, während sie alle nebeneinander durch die Halle schritten, immer noch auf der Suche nach ihrem Zielobjekt. „dass du Quinlan angerufen hast und ihm gesagt hast, was wir vorhaben?''

Irina lächelte versöhnlich in die Menschenmenge und sagte gut gelaunt:

,Jaaaah ... natürlich...''

Dabei verschwieg sie allerdings, dass sie lediglich auf dessen Anrufbeantworter im Präsidium gesprochen hatte, von dem sie wusste, dass Quinlan es erst am Nachmittag betreten würde, wenn die Sache längst gelaufen war.

Nach dieser Aussage schenkte Cody ihr einen argwöhnischen Blick. So ganz glaubte er ihr nicht. Aber es blieb ihm keine zeit mehr, nachzuhaken, denn direkt vor ihnen hatte er Da Silva in Begleitung zweier Männer ausgemacht.

Cody breitete die Arme aus und gebot so Nick und Irina, die neben ihm gingen, Einhalt. „Da sind sie'', zischte er.

Alle folgten neugierig seinem Blick und erkannten eine Gruppe von drei Männern eindeutig hispanischer Herkunft in teuren Business-Anzügen.

Sie redeten lautstark miteinander und bewegten sich selbstsicher auf den Ausgang für Privatmaschinenbesitzer zu.

„Na, dann los!'', gab Irina das Kommando und wollte schon unter Codys Arm durchschlüpfen, doch Cody packte sie und zerrte sie zurück.

Gleichzeitig gab er Nick und Murray ein Zeichen, die Männer von beiden Seiten langsam einzukreisen. Irina zappelte in seinem Griff, weil sie so lange zurückgehalten wurde und hieß ihn die wüstesten Sachen, doch dann drehte er sich zu ihr um und fixierte sie mit demselben Blick, den sie sonst immer anwandte. „Lass mich los!'', jaulte sie.

„Unter einer Bedingung'', zeigte sich Cody unbeeindruckt von ihrer Show.

„Du bleibst hier und rührst dich nicht von der Stelle, klar?''

„Ich will aber dabei sein!'' Sie wehrte sich noch immer. ,Oder soll das jetzt die Rache sein, weil ich euch nicht immer eingeweiht habe?''

,Nein. Hier ist es sicherer.'' Cody sah sich noch einmal um, zog seine Waffe und ließ Irina allein im Getümmel zurück.

Der Korridor zum Privatflugfeld lag abgeschieden von der Haupthalle in einem Seitenflügel des Flughafens. Da Silva und seine Männer strebten sich unterhaltend auf die große Schwingtür aus Glas zu, die sie noch von der Außenwelt trennte. Es waren vielleicht noch zehn Schritte.

Unerwartet wurden sie kurz vor dem Ausgang von einem dunkelhaarigen Mann überholt, doch sie dachten sich nichts dabei. Erst als dieser mit einer Waffe in der Hand herumwirbelte, blieben sie verwirrt stehen. Enrique da Silva, der zwischen seinen beiden Begleitern stand, hob beschwichtigend die Hände. ,Na, na, ganz langsam Kumpel.''

„Enrique da Silva?'', fragte Nick scharf, die Waffe direkt auf dessen Brust gerichtet.

- ,Ja, das bin ich. Was wollen Sie von mir?''

„Wir wollen den Schmuck, den Sie Ihrer Mutter gestohlen haben'', erklang Codys Stimme hinter seinem Rücken.

„Und wir wollen Sie!'', ergänzte Murray noch.

Da Silva und seine Männer drehten sich erschrocken um, nur um herauszufinden, dass sie umstellt waren.

„Wovon sprechen Sie drei eigentlich?'', ereiferte sich Da Silva seelenruhig, doch Cody war schon an die Gruppe herangetreten und hatte einem Begleiter den Koffer entrissen. Murray übernahm ihn und öffnete ihn vorsichtig.

Stumm präsentierte er den Umstehenden den Inhalt - das Ventura - Ensemble.

„Ich wette, dieses Mal ist es das echte'', sagte Cody nach einem kurzen Blick.

Murray klappte den Koffer mit einem dumpfen Ton zu.

Cody bemühte sich derweil, die drei Männer mit seiner Waffe weiter zurückzutreiben. „Sie bleiben jetzt alle schön hier, bis die Polizei kommt'', ordnete er an und tatsächlich hoben sie ganz langsam die Hände.

Doch Cody hatte nicht mit Da Silva gerechnet. Noch bevor dieser seine Hände auf halber Höhe hatte, tat er einen gewaltigen Sprung nach vorne, sodass Cody und Murray zur Seite gestoßen wurden und rannte den Korridor entlang. ,Murray! Schnapp ihn dir!'', ächzte Cody, der sich wie schon Nick in einem Ringkampf mit einem der Begleiter wieder fand und Murray rannte unbeholfen, mit Koffer und Waffe in der Hand, hinter dem Flüchtenden her.

Da Silva verlangsamte seine Schritte erst, als die Flughafenhalle wieder in Sicht kam. Er nahm sich die Zeit, seine Krawatte geradezurücken und die Haare zu glätten, dann schlenderte er gelassen Richtung Ausgang.

Irina traute ihren Augen nicht, als sie Da Silva an sich vorbeigehen sah. Ungläubig starrte sie ihm hinterher und setzte sich schließlich mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck in Bewegung.

Da Silva durchquerte gerade ein freies Stückchen Halle kurz vor der Ausgangstür, als sich ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

Erschrocken drehte er sich um, sah nur noch eine Faust auf sich zukommen und fand sich sogleich auf dem staubigen Boden wieder.

Bäuchlings versuchte er, aus der Gefahrenzone zu krabbeln, doch ein Gewicht auf seinem Rücken hielt ihn auf.

„Sie bleiben schön hier, Mr. Da Silva'', zischte Irina, deren Knie den Mann an den Boden nagelte.

Inzwischen hatte sich auch ein Kreis aus Schaulustigen um sie gebildet, die aufgeregt tuschelten und immer näher drängten.

Da Silva hob neugierig den Kopf vom Boden und starrte in die Menge, Irina folgte misstrauisch seinem Blick. Doch diese Sekunde Unaufmerksamkeit genügte vollkommen für Da Silva. Er ließ seine Faust nach oben schnellen, verpasste Irina einen Kinnhaken, dass sie zur Seite flog, rappelte sich auf und hetzte davon. Die Umstehenden stoben kreischend auseinander.

Mitten in diesem Chaos erschien Murray auf der Bildfläche. Besorgt kniete er sich neben Irina, die sich aufzurichten versuchte und fragte, ob sie in Ordnung war. „Verdammt, kümmer' dich nicht um mich!'', fauchte sie. „Schnapp ihn dir!''

Murray gehorchte ausnahmsweise sofort und strebte eilig dem Ausgang zu, sich vage bewusst, dass Irina wieder auf den Füßen war.

Einige Meter vor ihm stieß Enrique da Silva erleichtert die Tür auf und rannte nach draußen.

Mitten auf der Treppe stoppte seine Flucht jedoch plötzlich und abrupt, sodass Murray und Irina, die ihm dicht auf den Fersen waren, beinahe gegen ihn prallten

- und auch sie trauten ihren Augen nicht.

Am Fuße der Treppe stand eine ganze Polizeigarnison mit gezückten Waffen, in ihrer Mitte Lt. Quinlan.

„Enrique da Silva, ich verhafte Sie wegen Diebstahls und Schmuckfälscherei'' erklärte er kalt. ,Abführen!''

Da Silva und seine Handlanger wurden umgehend in die bereitstehenden Streifenwagen verfrachtet, während sich Lt. Quinlan von Nick, Cody und Murray ins Bild setzen ließ.

Ohne erkennbare Gefühlsregung hörte er sich an, was Irina wenige Tage zuvor herausgefunden hatte und auch die Geschichte, wie sie die Bande schließlich am Flughafen aufgegriffen hatten.

Irina selbst beteiligte sich nicht an der Gesprächsrunde.

Sie saß neben der Eingangstür auf einer kleinen Mauer, hielt sich die verletzte Backe und konnte nicht glauben, dass Da Silva sie wirklich geschlagen hatte.

Irgendwann entdeckte Nick ihr Fehlen in der Gruppe, entschuldigte sich bei seinen Freunden und stieg, zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, die Treppe hinauf.

Da sie ihm keine Beachtung schenkte und frustriert den Kopf gesenkt hielt, musste er sich zu ihr hinunterbeugen, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Geht's dir gut?'', fragte er besorgt.

Endlich hob sie langsam den Kopf, ihr Blick drückte absolute Verwirrtheit aus.

„Du hast dich wohl noch nie geprügelt'', stellte Nick folgerichtig fest und zog ihre Hand von ihrer Wange, um sie zu betrachten.

„Na, du wirst' s überleben'', grinste er, während er daran dachte, welche Blessuren er und Cody schon davongetragen hatten und Irina grummelte:

„Ja, wahrscheinlich...'' und folgte ihm missgelaunt zu den anderen.

„Alles in Ordnung?'', fragte Cody, kaum dass sie in Hörweite waren und zog Irina energisch in ihre Mitte.

„Sie ist mit 'nem blauen Auge davongekommen'', feixte Nick aus sicherer Entfernung und mit Murray als Puffer, falls sie auf die Idee kam, ihn zu schlagen.

„Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes...''

Irina beschloss, gnädig zu sein und stimmte in das allgemeine Gelächter mit ein, bis Quinlan sich plötzlich einmischte und seine Miene verriet, dass er nicht zum Spaßen aufgelegt war.

„Das habt ihr sauber hingekriegt'', knurrte er. „Meinen Respekt, Jungs. Gute Arbeit. Wir nehmen die Kerle jetzt in Gewahrsam. Und du...''

Seine Hand mit der zusammengefalteten Sonnenbrille darin schoss nach vorne und deutete auf Irina. „...kommst mit mir aufs Revier.''

Irina, die sich keiner Schuld bewusst war, setzte sich arglos in Bewegung und folgte Quinlan zu seinem Dienstfahrzeug.

Obwohl Quinlan die Tür zu seinem Büro vorsorglich geschlossen hatte, war seine Standpauke dennoch im ganzen Department zu hören und ,Du kannst nicht einfach machen, was du willst!'' war dabei noch einer der harmloseren Sätze, die an diesem Tag über seine Lippen kamen.

Außer Atem stützte er sich auf seinem Schreibtisch auf und fixierte Irina, die ihm ohne erkennbare Gefühlsregung gegenübersaß.

„Mit deinem eigenmächtigen Verhalten hast du dich und die anderen in Lebensgefahr gebracht'', schimpfte Quinlan nach einer kleinen Pause weiter, ohne an Lautstärke eingebüßt zu haben. „Von Zivilisten ganz zu schweigen!''

Er schnappte nach Luft und sprach plötzlich ganz normal.

„Zum Glück war ich heute früher hier und habe deine Nachricht abgehört.''

Bedächtig wanderte er um den Tisch herum, woraufhin sich Irina aus Höflichkeit ebenfalls erhob und ihn fragend anschaute.

Bei ihr angekommen legte Quinlan ihr sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Sein Blick strahlte plötzlich eine Wärme aus, wie Irina sie lange nicht gesehen hatte und das verwirrte sie.

„Irina, mach so was nie wieder'', sagte er leise und seine Stimme hatte dieselbe Tönung angenommen, wie seine Augen. „Ich hab' mir verdammte Sorgen gemacht.''

„Okay...'', antwortete sie überrumpelt und fand sich plötzlich in einer heftigen Umarmung wieder, die sie noch mehr aufwühlte, als alles andere an diesem Tag.

Da war ein Gefühl von Heimat... hier in dieser fremden Stadt.

Um ihre Gefühle zu überspielen, machte sich Irina wieder von Quinlan los und trat unschlüssig einen Schritt zurück.

Dieser tat ihr den Gefallen und kehrte ebenfalls zu seiner alten Rolle zurück.

„Übrigens'', sagte er und schob sie gleichzeitig sanft zur Tür hinaus. „Da ist jemand, der dich gerne sehen möchte.''

Draußen im Korridor öffnete er eine andere Tür und ließ ihr den Vortritt.

Das erste, was Irina sah, war eine ältere Frau mit graumelierten Haaren und dunklen Teint. Gewandet war sie in schlichte aber teure Kleidung, die von einer weißen, glänzenden Lederhandtasche unterstrichen wurde.

Die Hände, die die Tasche hielten, steckten in filigranen Häkelhandschuhen.

Doch bei weitem das Schönste an der Erscheinung, war das milde Lächeln, das sie zur Schau trug.

,Mrs. Da Silva'', rief Irina erstaunt aus und blieb wie angenagelt stehen.

„Was machen Sie denn hier in LA?''

Sie besann sich einen Augenblick, ging dann mit forschen Schritten auf die Dame zu und hielt ihr die Hand zur Begrüßung hin.

Mrs. Da Silva schüttelte sie herzlich und erklärte mit demselben gütigen Lächeln,,Ich bin auf die Einladung meiner Schwiegertochter angereist. Ich kann sie in dem Elend doch nicht alleine lassen.''

Sie sagte dies so, als sei ihr selbst kein Elend widerfahren.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass alles so enden musste'', erklärte Irina der Frau und meinte es beinahe ehrlich (sie hatte fast nie Mitleid mit ihren Klienten).

„Haben Sie schon gehört...''

In diesem Moment trat Mrs. Da Silva einen Schritt zur Seite und gab den Blick frei auf einen kleinen Koffer, der an der rückwärtigen Wand auf einem Stuhl stand.

„Vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe'', sagte sie salbungsvoll zu der Detektivin.

„Es ist mir wirklich peinlich, dass sich mein Sohn als solcher Taugenichts entpuppt hat.''

Ihr Blick streifte für einen Moment Irinas leicht angeschwollene Wange und sie verzog das Gesicht, als spüre sie selber den Schmerz.

„Aber schwarze Schafe gibt es eben in jeder Familie...''

Noch einmal drückte sie Irinas Hand und nahm den Koffer, der ihren Schmuck enthielt. „Ich muss mich nun verabschieden. Meine Schwiegertochter erwartet mich bereits.''

An der Tür, die Quinlan zuvorkommend für sie aufhielt, drehte sich Mrs. Da Silva noch einmal um.

„Ach, das hätte ich fast vergessen'', rief sie, griff in ihre Handtasche und förderte ein enormes Geldbündel zu Tage, das sie Irina zuwarf.

,Aber das ist viel zu viel!'', protestierte diese, als sie sich von ihrem gelinden Schock erholt hatte, doch sie sprach nur noch mit der leeren Türöffnung.

,Ja...'', sagte Irina zu sich selbst und ließ die Hand mit dem Geld sinken.

Cody, Nick und Murray warteten an Deck der Riptide auf Irinas Rückkehr vom Polizeipräsidium und wurden mit jeder Minute, die verging, nervöser.

Sie hatten große Lust, den abgeschlossenen Fall zu feiern, aber nicht ohne ihre Partnerin.

"Ich mache mir langsam Sorgen'', gestand Murray mit gerunzelter Stirn.

,Eigentlich müsste sie längst wieder hier sein... wer weiß, was Quinlan mit ihr angestellt hat...''

Ob seiner eigenen Worte verwandelte er sich zusehend in ein Nervenbündel, doch Cody klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und meinte, er wäre sich gar nicht so sicher, um wen er sich genau Sorgen machen müsste.

„Aber Cody!'', lamentierte Murray weiter. „Was ist, wenn er sie eingesperrt hat?''

„Warum sollte er das tun? Uns sperrt er auch nicht ein.'' Der Angesprochene schüttelte angesichts von so viel Hysterie den Kopf, hielt aber inne, als auf dem Steg laute Schritte ertönten.

„Sie ist wieder da'', sagte er nur.

Tatsächlich bog Irina nur Sekunden später um die Ecke und schwenkte triumphierend zwei riesige Champagner-Flaschen.

„Seht mal, was ich habe!'', rief sie schon von weitem und benahm sich so ausgelassen, als habe sie bereits eine Flasche allein getrunken.

Cody half ihr lachend ins Boot, während Murray auf der Suche nach Gläsern beinahe Nick überrannte, der einen Kasten Bier die Treppe herauf trug.

„Hey, du bist wieder da'', stellte er fest und stellte den Kasten ab, um Irina zu begrüßen. „Hast du Murray wieder erschreckt oder was ist mit dem los?''

„Er holt Gläser'', erklärte Irina, während Cody im Hintergrund mit dem Champagnerkorken kämpfte. Es gab einen dumpfen Knall und schließlich kullerte der Korken aufs Deck.

„Echter Champagner'', staunte Nick. „Wie kommst du dazu?''

„Ach... ich, als reiche Frau, die ich bin...'', sagte Irina nicht ohne Selbstverliebtheit und legte wie eine Diva den Kopf in den Nacken.

- ,Okay, verstehe. Mrs. Da Silva hat dich also bezahlt.''

- ,Oh jaaaa...''

Sie setzte ein Grinsen auf, das nicht nur ein bisschen Geldgier offenbarte und erweckte mal wieder den Eindruck, wie frisch aus der Psychiatrie entlaufen.

Als hätte er einen Sensor eingebaut, tauchte Murray in diesem Moment wieder auf, aber entgegen Nicks Erwartung, nahm er nicht Reißaus, sondern stellte gelassen, die Gläser auf den Tisch.

„Ich finde, wir sollten anstoßen auf den gelösten Fall'', sagte er, während Cody neben ihm die Gläser füllte.

„Also _ich_ finde, wir sollten anstoßen, auf das Geld, das wir kassiert haben'', mischte sich dieser ein und verteilte den Champagner.

Einen Moment schwiegen alle unschlüssig, dann sagte Irina:

„Ich finde, wir sollten auf uns anstoßen.''

„Auf uns'', sagte Nick.

„Auf uns'', sagten auch Cody und Murray.


	6. Kapitel 5: Große Fische

**Sommergeschichten TEIL 1:**

**5. Kapitel: Große Fische**

Es war noch ziemlich früh am Morgen als Lt. Quinlan über den Bootssteg zu der schwimmenden Behausung der Detektive ging.

Er erwartete, alle vier aus dem Tiefschlaf zu wecken oder bestenfalls während des Frühstücks hereinzuplatzen, aber was er letztendlich sah, als er an Bord ging, verschlug ihm beinahe die Sprache.

Das Sonnendeck sah aus, als hätte es eine Horde Jugendlicher verwüstet.

Es war über und über bedeckt mit leeren Flaschen, leeren Snackpackungen und die Liegestühle standen kreuz und quer verteilt.

Erst danach entdeckte Quinlan die offen stehende Kajütentür.

Sofort schoss ihm der Gedanke an einen Einbruch in den Kopf und er bewegte sich langsam näher und landete schließlich in der Küche, die aber verlassen war.

Quinlan tastete sich vorsichtig weiter vor

- und atmete erleichtert aus, als er im Wohnzimmer vier schlafende Detektive entdeckte.

Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf und brüllte,,GUTEN MORGEN!''

Schlagartig ruckten alle von ihrem Schlafplatz hoch und sahen sich verständnislos und mit trüben Augen um.

„Ihr seht katastrophal aus'', begrüßte sie der Polizist. ,von eurem Boot ganz zu schweigen. Was habt ihr hier veranstaltet?''

„...gefeiert...'', murmelte Cody, der den Eindruck erweckte, als würde er gleich wieder einschlafen. „...den Fall... und so...''

„Ja, das wäre auch mein erster Tipp gewesen'', lautete die sarkastische Retourkutsche. „Los, aufstehen! Ich lad' euch zum Frühstück ein. Hab euch was zu erzählen.''

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie alle auf der Terrasse eines kleinen Bistros, bis auf Murray allesamt bewehrt mit Sonnenbrillen und bis auf Quinlan alle verkatert.

„Wie sich herausgestellt hat, habt ihr dieses Mal einen ganz schön großen Fang gemacht'', begann letzterer vertraulich, als sich die Kellnerin, die ihre Bestellung gebracht hatte, außer Hörweite war.

,Wir haben unsere mexikanischen Kollegen gestern noch zum Flughafen geschickt und die haben da tatsächlich noch zwei weitere Bandenmitglieder aufgegriffen, nämlich Benito Velazquez und Olessio Ortega.''

„Das waren noch mehr?'', hakte Nick ungläubig nach, wurde aber von Irina unterbrochen,,Haben sie inzwischen gestanden?''

„Haben gesungen, wie die Vögelchen'', grinste Quinlan und imitierte Flügelschläge mit den Händen.

,Alle. Die ursprüngliche Bande bestand nur aus Juan Eskalante und seinem Bruder Miguel und den beiden Handlangern. Sie wurden wegen Einbruchs und Diebstahls von Kunstgegenständen bereits gesucht. So sind sie schließlich an Da Silva geraten.''

„Sie sind bei ihm eingebrochen'', sagte Irina, die als Einzige gerade nicht mit Essen beschäftigt war und sich unterhalten konnte.

- ,Genau. Da Silva hat sie erwischt. Damit sie ihn nicht töteten, schlug er vor, ihnen zu helfen.''

„Und wurde ganz schnell zum Chef der Bande'', fuhr Murray aufgeregt dazwischen und sprühte Krümel über den gesamten Tisch.

Quinlan bürstete angewidert seine Jacke ab und fuhr fort:

,Er hat sie schließlich überzeugt, dass Einbrechen zu gefährlich ist. Stattdessen zettelte er diese Fälscher-Geschichte an. Es dauerte zwar einige Zeit, bis sie in der Schmuckherstellung und dem ganzen Zeug bewandert waren, aber es hat sich gelohnt. Da Silva begann bei seinen reichen Freunden herumzugehen und ihnen billige Schmuckreinigungen, Restaurationen oder dergleichen zu versprechen, weil er da angeblich jemanden kannte.''

Quinlan hob die Hände auf Kopfhöhe und formte Anführungszeichen mit den Fingern. „Dann nahm er das Kunstwerk mit, sie fälschten es und brachten die Fälschung anstelle des Originals zurück."

„Und das hat keiner gemerkt?'', beteiligte sich nun auch Nick an dem Gespräch.

,Spätestens wenn die texanische Polizei bei ihnen auftaucht, merken sie es'', feixte

Quinlan, bei dem der Bullenhumor durchbrach.

„Das mit dem Schmuck seiner Mutter war aber wohl eher eine Art Racheakt'', sagte Irina unvermittelt und lehnte sich zurück.

„Weil sie ihm Geld verweigert und ihn enterbt hat.''

„Ihr letzter großer Coup, bevor sie in neue Gewässer aufbrechen wollten'', erinnerte sich Cody.

Sie sahen sich an. In ihren Gesichtern war deutlich zu lesen, wie überrascht sie von dem tatsächlichen Ausmaß der Angelegenheit waren.

Der Fall war also erfolgreich abgeschlossen, was für Irina bedeutete, dass es an der Zeit war, nach Texas zurückzukehren.

Cody, Nick, Murray und sogar Quinlan fanden sich am Tag ihrer Abreise am Flughafen ein, um sie zu verabschieden. Es war übrigens derselbe, an dem sie wenige Tage zuvor Da Silva und seine Männer verfolgt hatten.

Dieses Mal war die Eingangshalle nicht ganz so voll gestopft mit Menschen, wie an besagtem Tag.

Irina, die für ihre Verhältnisse recht schweigsam war, ging zwischen Quinlan und Nick. Als vor ihnen ein großes grünes Check-In-Schild auftauchte, blieben sie alle stehen und schauten darauf, als erwarteten sie, dass es irgendetwas sagen würde. Schließlich löste sich Irina aus der Gruppe und sagte seufzend:

„Dann muss ich mich jetzt wohl verabschieden ... schade eigentlich... so übel seid ihr gar nicht...''

Sie grinste halbherzig, stellte den Koffer ab und begann ihre Verabschiedungsrunde bei Murray.

Sie umarmte ihn und flüsterte unhörbar für die anderen,,Lass dich nicht mehr erschrecken.''

„Nein, keine Sorge'', flüsterte Murray zurück und ließ sie nur widerwillig wieder los.

Nick sagte nichts, während er sie umarmte, aber die Worte taten auch unausgesprochen ihre Wirkung.

Als Cody an der Reihe war, zögerte Irina ein wenig. Zwischen ihnen war nicht immer alles Sonnenschein gewesen und sie hatten sich so viel Freundlichkeit entgegengebracht wie normalerweise einem Kaktus. Sie wusste nicht, woran sie bei ihm war, deshalb war sie überrascht, als dieser von sich aus eine Umarmung begann und nuschelte,,Pass auf dich auf.''

Selbst Quinlan schloss sich der allgemeinen Umarmungswelle an und wollte Irina am Liebsten nicht mehr loslassen.

Weil sie aber sicher nicht ihren Flug verpassen wollte, beschränkte er sich ebenfalls auf ein ,Pass auf dich auf'' und ließ sie wieder los.

„Werd' ich'', erwiderte sie. ,Und danke für alles.''

- ,Ach was. Das hab' ich gern gemacht. Und wenn dir jemand dumm kommt... du hast ja meine Nummer...''

Quinlan klang wie ein Serienkiller, der Werbung für sich macht und verstärkte den Eindruck noch, als er hinzufügte,, ...ich komm' dann persönlich vorbei und tret' dem Kerl in den Arsch.''

Irina lachte kurz und ging dann mit ihrem Koffer zum Check-In-Schalter.

Vor ihr wurde nur noch ein einziger Passagier abgefertigt.

Während sie darauf warteten, dass Irina hinter der Absperrung verschwand, bemerkte Quinlan die neugierigen Blicke der anderen.

„Was ist?'', fragte er argwöhnisch.

„Hab' ich das grade richtig verstanden?'', argwöhnte Cody zurück.

„Läuft da irgendetwas, das wir wissen sollten?'', fügte Nick hinzu.

Quinlan bedacht sie mit einem ganz speziellen Blick und winkte dann ab.

„Hey, ich kannte schon ihren Dad. Ein feiner Kerl. Hab' ihn bei einem Einsatz in Texas kennen gelernt.''

"Und wie ist er so?'', erkundigte sich Nick.

Angesichts dieser Frage verklärte sich Quinlans Blick auf eine seltsame Weise, die noch keiner der Detektive je bei ihm gesehen hatte.

Bevor sie jedoch eine weitere Frage stellen konnten, antwortete er schon:

„Zu leichtsinnig.'' und Resignation schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Dann wissen wir wenigstens, wo sie das her hat'', kommentierte Nick halblaut. Sie sahen von weitem zu, wie Irina jetzt an den Schalter herantrat und wandten sich dann zum Gehen.

Sie waren erst ein paar Schritte gegangen, als Cody plötzlich stehen blieb und in die Luft starrte.

„Wartet mal...'', sagte er langsam. „Wenn Irina in Texas ist... und wir sind hier... wer passt dann auf sie auf?''

Die drei Detektive wechselten einen fragenden Blick, dann rannten sie gleichzeitig los.


	7. Epilog

**Sommergeschichten TEIL 1:**

**Epilog:**

Irina händigte der Frau am Schalter gerade ihr Ticket aus, als von hinten plötzlich Getrampel ertönte.

Ehe sie sich versah, wurde ihr der Koffer weggenommen und jemand packte sie an der Schulter.

In das Gesicht der Schalterfrau trat langsam aber sicher Panik.

„Hey, was ist denn jetzt los?'', wehrte sich Irina.

„Was macht ihr denn da? Seid ihr vollkommen verrückt geworden?''

Sie sah in die grinsenden Gesichter der drei Detektive.

Ohne auf ihre Proteste zu achten, warf Cody sie kurzerhand über seine Schulter und Nick erklärte der Schalterfrau ernsthaft:

„Sie hat es sich anders überlegt.''

_So, das wars erstmal von mir … wenn ich einen Review bekomme, der NICHT von jemandem ist, den ich auf diese Geschichte angesetzt habe, schreib ich nen 2. Teil…_

_Okeh, den schreib ich auch so… (haha)_

_Bitte steinigt mich nicht… bitte beleidigt mich auch nicht etc. … aber das versteht sich ja von selbst, wir sind ja alle zivilisierte Menschen ( ...meistens…)_


End file.
